


What If

by oceanicspirit



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Regrets, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, What-If, post framework, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Sometimes she dreams of the what if's. What if Lincoln was still alive. What if she had accepted Aida's offer.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second time writing a Static Quake fic since my first one was a Tumblr prompt. Anyways this is basically a "What If" scenario and I had to write this after catching up with Season 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

The aftermath of being inside of  _ The Framework _ still affected them all. It wasn’t easy especially after the death of Director Mace. While everyone was busying themselves and coping, Daisy was in her room. Sitting with her knees pulled to her chest and wearing one of Lincoln’s shirts she had taken before she left SHIELD. She was staring at the wall but her mind kept replaying that one scenario she had with Aida inside  _ The Framework _ , when she was a captive of HYDRA.

( _ “I can give you something. Something that will take away the pain.” _

_ Daisy just laughed, “And what could you possibly offer me?” _

_ “Lincoln Campbell,” that made the Inhuman look at the android, “I can bring him back here. You two can be together. Have a life together, get married, have children and grow old together. Don’t you want that Daisy?”) _

In all honesty, Daisy was so tempted to take the offer. Ever since she entered  _ The Framework _ , got that text message about waking up her boyfriend, all she could ever think of was Lincoln. Just like in the real world, he too was dead in  _ The Framework _ but could come back if she took Aida’s offer. Daisy knew she couldn’t, as much as her heart ached, she couldn’t. She had a mission - to bring back her friends and stop Aida. Still her mind came back to that offer.

_ What if _

What if she accepted, despite it being a fake reality, she could have a life with Lincoln. The life that they could have had if he was still alive. She could picture it, if she just closed her eyes.

*****

She finds herself safe and warm. 

“Mornin,” a voice grumbled behind her.

Turning around, she was met with a pair of brown eyes full of love, “Lincoln?”

He gave her that charming smile of his. “Who’d you expect.” Daisy felt like crying, the tears ready to fall down. “Daisy you’re crying,” he chuckled softly, “is everything alright?”

She shook her head, “Everything is perfect.” 

“Good,” he smiled, “because I hate seeing you cry.”

She took a deep breathe as he pulled her into his arms. It’s been too long since she was held by him. She had miss everything about him. 

“How about you get ready and I’ll make breakfast.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Daisy murmured.

He gave her an amused look as he caught her staring at his naked ass. Daisy turned away, flushed, while Lincoln laughed as he grabbed his sweats off the floor and padded out. She got up and noticed a picture on the dresser. Getting up quickly and unconsciously putting on Lincoln’s shirt and her discarded underwear, she noticed it was a picture of them. But what surprised her the most was that she was wearing a wedding dress and he a tuxedo. She then brought up her left hand and saw the most beautiful wedding ring on her finger. Daisy headed down the stairs and saw Lincoln’s figure in the kitchen. What she didn’t expect next - took her completely by surprised.

“Hey look who’s finally up,” Daisy found herself staring at a small child. One that was a perfect combination of her and Lincoln, this child had his skin tone and eyes, while having the same shade of hair and her nose. “Levina that’s mommy.”

Daisy wanted to break down and cry. A baby girl. She walked slowly to the duo. “Hey Vina.”

The girl cooed as her mother called her by her nickname. Daisy just couldn’t believe it, she was married to Lincoln and they had a beautiful daughter. 

“Ma,” the small babe cooed.

“She’s so smart,” Daisy nearly choked.

Lincoln just smiled, “Gets it from her mother.” Levina squealed happily as he picked her up from Daisy’s arms. “Come on baby girl, let’s get you fed huh?”

Daisy just watched as the duo looked at her and gave her a warm and happy smile.

*****

Her eyes flew open as she sat up on the bed. She found herself clutching Lincoln’s shirt. The dream she had, she could’ve had it if Lincoln hadn’t sacrificed himself. If she had accepted Aida’s offer in  _ The Framework _ . Tears streamed down her face as the whole variables of ‘ _ What if’s’ _ entered her head. It was always hard to have to deal with the aftermath of his death. From time to time she had dreams and sometimes nightmares. But she knew she couldn’t keep feeling guilty for what had happened to him, still the acceptance of his death always hurt. And to know that she could’ve lived a life with him, even if it was going to be a lie, hurt even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you all liked this little fic, I would be happy to also post my Tumblr prompt fic here too.


End file.
